Shadow Warrior
Bio Manuel Garrett, an 19 year old man who is a master of espionage and logistics. He has been enrolled in MMA since he was 9, Krav Maga when he was 15 and mastered that. He has mastered everything he has been in. He understands, speaks and writes in Chinese, Japanese, Korean, Latin, Spanish, English, French, Italian, Portuguese, Creole and Russian. He has graduated high school with a 4.0 GPA in all honors. When he was 17 he has been given a special Shadow Dragon Katana from Japan when he went during 2018 Summer. He has met the love of his life Sakura Fujishima in Japan, when he had to go back to American he was saddened but she moved to America in 2019 the year they both graduated High School. Manny was born on 01/01/01. By the time Manny turned 19 he went to Japan with Sakura (Maria) and they were there for two weeks, on the last night Manny went to a park, he was jogging then he heard screeching so he went close to the noise and hid behind a tree, he was looking over and saw a Shadow Demon that sucked up someone's soul and their body was there left all veiny. The demon sniffed out Manny and ran towards him trying to take his soul, Manny found a stick next to him and stabbed the demon in the mouth, the demon was bleeding purple blood from its mouth. Then the demon zapped Manny with some ghostly smoke with lightning in it, Manny was bleed the Maria came out of nowhere and stroked the demon with a large stick, after that Manny stood up and started pummeling the demon until it evaporated. When it was evaporating the smoke and shadowy particles was flowing into his eyes and mouth for 10 secs. After that Manny got woozy, Maria brought him home. When he woke up there was one hour until their flight to America so he took a shower. When he went back to America him and Maria started talking about what happened the night before. They were dumbfounded so they just agreed to forget about it. Manny a day later learned that he had powers because he got pushed off a cliff during a meeting. He teleported back on top of the building and there was a shadowy smoke that aura'd the area he was before. He then realized that he should fight the evil and corruption in this society (especially in the corporations). He back Shadow. His suit is a Samurai Mayan-esque armor that is Shadow Black and Smokey Blue. He obtained a Shadow Dragon Tanto from the same mysterious man. Powers Teleport - Teleport but leaves behind a shadowy smokey mist cloud that's a dark purplish black Shadow Puppet - Makes creatures and monsters out of shadows and uses them as minions Night Vision - Has the ability to see in the dark Camo - Shadow can blend in with his surroundings and make a shadow or absorb into one Summon - Summon a shadow dragon that will kill his enemies Smoke Control Shadow Manipulation Weapons Shadow Dragon Katana Shadow Dragon Tanto